


Memorial.

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: written for Memorial Day 2018.





	Memorial.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr

There is, aboard every starship, a number of observation decks. They’re popular, for game nights or movie nights or even the occasional wish for solitude. The windows that sweep from floor to ceiling guarantee the most beautiful view, passing nebulae and stars and new worlds all glowing in the turbulent light of warp.

There is, aboard every starship, a number of observation decks. And aboard every starship, there is an observation deck where the glass is not empty.

Etched into it are the names of every StarFleet member who gave their life in the line of duty. Carved into every starship are the people who dreamed of seeing the stars.

Every starship is a living memorial to those who were lost. Lost, but not forgotten.

Buried, but traveling still.

To boldy go, foward, forever.

_Thank you for your service._


End file.
